Pacto entre caballeros
by Auryl
Summary: El juego de tronos a veces obliga a formar extraños compañeros de cama.


**Disclaimer**: Ni los escenarios ni los personajes me pertenecen. Yo sólo juego con ellos, y no los trato tan mal como GRRM.

**Spoilers**: Festín de Cuervos, incluido.

**PACTO ENTRE CABALLEROS**

El caballero llegó de noche.  
Lo encontraron herido, extenuado y al borde de la desnutrición. Pero estaba vivo.  
Ser Donnel le recogió en la Puerta de la Sangre y mandó cuervos a los señores del Valle y la Montaña, mientras el caballero descansaba y se recuperaba de sus heridas.  
Llegaron con el amanecer. Yohn Royce, a quien llamaban Yohn Bronce, fue el primero, y tras preguntar por él apresuradamente, se encerró en su celda durante dos horas con la orden de que no los molestaran.  
Al salir, los otros cinco ya le estaban esperando. Yohn Bronce los miró uno por uno antes de detener los ojos en Donnel.  
-Insiste en ver al _Lord_ _Protector_ – su voz ronca dejaba muy claro lo que opinaba él – Quiero a los arqueros vigilando todas las torres, noche y día. Que ningún cuervo salga del Valle.  
Ser Donnel asintió y se apresuró a cumplir las órdenes. Entonces Lord Royce se dirigió al resto de señores.  
-¿En quién puedo confiar? ¿Puedo creer en la palabra de los que le han jurado fidelidad a Lord Baelish?  
Lady Waynwood se adelantó con el rostro afligido.  
-Yohn, por favor. Esta brecha entre nosotros…  
-Somos los Señores del Valle – intervino el Caballero de Nuevestrellas. – Debemos permanecer unidos.  
-Petyr no nos traicionará. Es el Lord Protector – dijo Benedar Belmore retorciéndose las manos.  
-Es amigo de los Lannister. – cortó Yohn Bronce – Y los Lannister están buscando a nuestro invitado. ¿Qué creéis que hará Meñique cuando sepa que está aquí?  
Los señores se miraron entre ellos. Ya había atardecido cuando finalmente decidieron qué hacer. Salieron de la Puerta de la Sangre de noche, llevándose al caballero.

Petyr Baelish estaba estudiando un mapa cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió de un golpe. Nestor Royce tenía el rostro congestionado y el pelo revuelto, como si algún desastre le hubiera arrancado de la cama.  
-Mi señor, mi primo… él ha traído…  
-Mi tío está aquí, Lord Petyr. – atajó Myranda Royce, apareciendo tras su padre – Ha venido con el resto de Señores Recusadores.  
-¿Con Lord Redfort y Lord Hunter? – preguntó Petyr poniéndose en pie.  
-No – los ojos de Lady Myranda no traicionaban sus pensamientos – Con todos.  
Petyr Baelish no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse qué había preparado el señor de Piedra de las Runas y por qué él no había podido preverlo antes de que irrumpieran en la habitación.  
Yohn Bronce no parecía en absoluto incómodo o inseguro. Saludó rígido a su primo y luego se dirigió a la hija.  
-Buenas noches, Myranda. Por favor, déjanos a solas.  
-Como quieras, tío – la chica hizo una ligera reverencia en dirección a Petyr antes de cerrar la puerta.  
-Escuchadnos, Petyr, primero de todo – empezó el Caballero de Nuevestrellas – Lamentamos las horas y el no haber anunciado nuestra llegada. Esto es importante y, a pesar de nuestras desavenencias en otros aspectos, estamos todos de acuerdo. Esto no significa que os hayamos traicionado. Pero seguimos siendo los Señores del Valle, y los señores han de permanecer unidos.  
Pasada la medianoche, Petyr Baelish salió de su despacho con el rostro imperturbable. Esa misma noche, un caballo partió apresuradamente de las Puertas del Cielo, la capa de su único jinete restallando al viento.

Nadie en el castillo, por la mañana, notó ninguna diferencia respecto al día anterior.  
Había un ocupante más, cierto, que apenas salía de su celda, pero no pudo ser aprovechado como carne para los rumores y chismes, pues era sabido que se trataba de un invitado de Lord Petyr. Y últimamente recibía a muchos. Además, no podía tratarse de alguien importante ya que le habían asignado a las criadas más jóvenes, y por lo tanto inexpertas, para que le atendieran. Sólo se echó en falta a la hija del Lord Protector, quien, según se decía, se encontraba con Lady Waynwood en Roble de Hierro. El joven Lord Robert montó en cólera al enterarse, llevando sus gritos por todo el castillo, y el maestre Colemon tuvo que sangrarle pese a los riesgos.  
Pero, por lo demás, los días siguientes transcurrieron con toda normalidad.

Una mañana de invierno que se anunciaba especialmente fría, el Mayordomo Jefe volvió a buscar a Lord Petyr a sus aposentos  
-Quiere veros – informó en voz baja.  
Petyr sonrió.  
La habitación no era muy amplia, pero sí acogedora. Tenía una sobria mesa de roble, un orinal con jofaina, y contaba con una ventana desde la que se podían ver las Lágrimas de Alyssa. En pie frente a ella, de espaldas a la puerta, se encontraba su invitado.  
-Buenos días, ser.  
El caballero se volvió lentamente. En la memoria de Petyr, aquel hombre era más fornido y mucho menos viejo. Pero los ojos, bajo las espesas cejas que el tiempo había vuelto canas, eran los mismos.  
-Buenos días… _mi señor_. – contestó con la sombra de una sonrisa bailando en los labios.  
-Espero que os estéis recuperando bien de las heridas. Si me permitís, debisteis haber avisado vuestras intenciones: el Camino Alto es muy peligroso para un hombre solo, ser, os hubiera enviado una guardia.  
-Desde luego, pero permaneced tranquilo. Aún me sé un par de trucos. Y vuestro nuevo maestre es muy eficaz.  
-En ese caso, deseo que pronto os encontréis totalmente reestablecido. – añadió Petyr con melosa cortesía.  
-No os preocupéis en exceso, Lord Baelish. – bufó el caballero - Me marcharé en un par de días. Sólo quería ver al hijo de mi sobrina antes de irme.  
La mirada de Petyr se afiló inmediatamente.  
-Lord Robert se encuentra perfectamente, ser, y estará más seguro cuanto menos sepa.  
-Claro – ironizó el hombre – Sois su padrastro, debéis velar por su seguridad. Si en Desembarco del Rey se supiera que habéis ayudado y ocultado al Pez Negro, que le habéis dejado escapar…  
-No sé qué estáis insinuado, Ser Brynden. – repuso Lord Baelish con voz gélida – Os he recogido, alimentado y procurado cuidado. Sois el tío de mi amada esposa y fuisteis el Caballero de la Puerta durante trece años. ¿Creéis que traicionaría el recuerdo de mi fallecida mujer?  
-Creo que traicionaríais a vuestra madre, Meñique. – escupió el caballero con amargura – No me vengáis con monsergas, os conozco demasiado bien para eso. Os vi crecer en el castillo de mi padre y os vi alzar vuestra primera espada. Nunca se os dio demasiado bien, por cierto; pero conozco vuestro juego. Si no os atrevéis a enviar un cuervo a la corte no es por Lysa, ni por la amenaza de los Señores del Valle. Es cierto que si me traicionarais, ellos no os lo perdonarían, pero a estas alturas tampoco podrían hacer mucho… y lo sabéis.  
Ser Brynden suspiró y se apoyó en la mesa. Las heridas recibidas en el Camino Alto aún se adivinaban bajo los vendajes y en las cicatrices del rostro, pero no parecía cansado. Ni preocupado.  
-De todas formas, antes no me refería al hijo de Lysa – el Pez Negro levantó la vista hacia el Lord Protector. – En el Valle se dice que tenéis una hija increíblemente hermosa. Me encantaría conocerla.  
Petyr Baelish se tensó como una cuerda.  
-Alayne no está aquí. Se encuentra en Roble de Hierro con Lady Waynwood.  
-Sí, eso me han dicho, haciendo compañía a Harry el Heredero. Por lo visto, se fue el mismo día en que llegué yo. Vuestras criadas son muy amables, y me han estado dando conversación. Muy jóvenes, también, - añadió - ninguna de ellas servía cuando yo vivía aquí.  
-No quería correr el riesgo de que pudieran reconoceros. – el hielo en la voz de Petyr era cortante – Y de todas formas, no termino de entender el interés que el Pez Negro puede tener en una bastarda.  
Los ojos de Ser Brynden no se apartaron de los de Meñique en el silencio que siguió. Llevó disimuladamente la mano al puñal de huesodragón que le colgaba del cinturón.  
-No seáis idiota, Meñique – el caballero parecía casi decepcionado – Ni los creáis idiotas a ellos. Vieron a Lysa antes de que se fuera a Desembarco del Rey, y Cat y ella no eran muy diferentes entonces, ¿verdad? El Matarreyes le prometió a mi sobrina que le devolvería a sus hijas sanas y salvas, pero cuando llegó a la capital, Sansa había escapado. – se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos – Una niña de trece años, sola y asustada, cuya única familia viva está en el Nido de Águilas. – su voz se convirtió en piedra – Y vos llegáis al Valle con una hija bastarda de la que nadie nunca ha oído hablar. No nos creáis idiotas.  
Petyr podía sentir la respiración de Ser Brynden en su cara. Sus dedos se había cerrado en torno a la empuñadura del puñal, ya sin disimulo alguno.  
Entonces, el caballero se apartó.  
-Como ya he dicho, partiré en un par de días. Tengo intención de embarcar hacia las Ciudades Libres, donde no seré más conocido que Pate el porquerizo. Me hubiera gustado mucho conocer a vuestra… _hija_, pero estoy seguro de que Lady Waynwood la cuidará como si fuera una princesa. Por lo visto, Alayne es dulce, obediente y cortés. – esbozó una sonrisa que podía significar cualquier cosa – Y el rey no tiene pensado hacer una visita al Valle próximamente. La guerra no ha llegado hasta aquí, así que espero que eso siga igual.  
-En cuanto os vayáis se marchará toda amenaza, ser – replicó Petyr con ironía – Me encargaré de que dispongáis de todo lo necesario para vuestra partida. Los caballeros se disputarán el honor de llevaros a Puerto Gaviota. – inclinó la cabeza – Ahora, si me disculpáis, me esperan mis obligaciones.  
-Por favor, no quisiera entreteneros.  
Sin embargo, lo llamó una vez más antes de que se fuera.  
-Baelish – por primera vez el Pez Negro aparentaba los años que tenía. De repente, se le habían hundido los hombros y las arrugas del rostro se habían profundizado. Lo miró con aquellos ojos que transportaban a Meñique a otro lugar, a otro tiempo. – Más te vale cuidar de ella.  
Petyr Baelish enarcó una ceja con insolencia, una mano enguantada en el pomo de la puerta, la otra colgada del cinturón.  
-Es mi hija, Tully, quiero para ella lo que cualquier padre querría. – enseñó los dientes blanquísimos en una sonrisa de la que no participó su mirada – Lo mejor.

.


End file.
